En tus brazos
by Carisse Rose
Summary: Rae nunca ha sido buena abrazando, y Finn decide que es momento de cambiar esa situación. A fin de cuentas, todo consiste en dejarse llevar.


**Nota de Autor:**  
Yo de vuelta, con nueva historia. Los créditos por esta historia van a una querida amiga mía, que espero que lea pronto esta historia y que la disfrute. Gracias a ella comencé a ver "My Mad Fat Diary" y se lo agradezco enormemente. Si por alguna casualidad, no han visto la serie y acabaron aquí, ¡pues, véanla! Seguro que les gustará aunque sea un poquito. Yo me enamoré completamente.

Les dejo este one-shot, muy simple, pero espero que les llegue al corazoncito. Enjoy.

* * *

—Rae—su voz se filtraba a través de su sonrisa burlona—, eso no es un abrazo.

Ella agachó su vista de vuelta a los discos, avergonzada. Sabía que sus intentos de demostración mediante abrazos parecían más bien la forma en la que una foca rodearía a una persona con sus aletas. Había comenzado a hablar de tantos temas con Finn en esa tienda de música que no podía precisar el momento en que pasaron de charlar sobre _Definitely Maybe_ hasta saltar abruptamente sobre la torpeza que demostraba cuando debía abrazar a alguien.

—Mi mamá y yo creemos que es algo de familia—comentó, mientras se movía a la siguiente fila de discos. Finn siguió su paso sin demora.

—Ya veo, va asociado a la genética—antes de que Rae se dispusiera a estirar su mano para tomar un disco, Finn obstaculizó su camino, parándose a pocos centímetros de ella—. Intentémoslo de nuevo.

Rae contuvo la respiración. ¿Acaso Finn no se daba cuenta del efecto que producía sobre ella verlo tan cerca? No sabía la forma en que colocaba en peligro su integridad. Para colmo, se le ocurría usar en ese preciso día las gafas que había llevado al concierto de Oasis, esas condenadas gafas que lo hacían lucir como una estrella del rock sexy que podría tener a todas las grupies que quisiera, sin mencionar que ella estaría encantada de formar parte de ese grupo con tal de…

—Eh, Rae—Finn movió su mano frente a sus ojos, su ceño levemente fruncido—, ¿estás bien?

—Sí, sí—afirmó con una sonrisa, focalizándose de vuelta a su rostro. ¿Era legal que alguien así pudiera caminar en las calles como si nada, sin preocuparse de que las chicas se montaran sobre él como si fuera el último día en la tierra?

—De acuerdo—Finn mantuvo su sonrisa intacta, colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de Rae—, yo te voy a abrazar y tú sólo tienes que dejarte llevar, no es tan complicado.

¿Que no era tan complicado? Rae quiso colocar los ojos en blanco. Finn no se daba cuenta de la forma en que conseguía que su corazón latiera más rápido con sólo acercársele.

Antes de conseguir ponerse alerta, Finn abrió sus brazos para estrechar su cintura y apegarla a él. Rae inspiró aire profundamente, llenándose del olor impregnado en la piel de Finn. ¿Estaba demente? ¿Cómo se le ocurría usar un desodorante tan jodidamente exquisito para atravesar la barrera de lo que estaba permitido en la categoría de _"irresistible para el sexo femenino"_? Finn quería volverla aún más loca de lo que ya estaba, pero Rae pensó más tarde que ya lo había conseguido hace mucho sin mayor esfuerzo.

—Rae—dijo con voz impaciente, aterrizándola de vuelta—, estoy esperando mi abrazo.

Atinó a levantar sus brazos con lentitud, enrollando el torso de Finn lentamente hasta aferrarse a su camiseta negra. Durante los segundos que tardó en hacer esto, pudo percibir el sonido de guitarras en la tienda, dando paso unas notas después a la voz de Liam Gallagher. Rae abrió los ojos por la sorpresa.

Era _Wonderwall_ sonando en el fondo. Precisamente en ese momento.

—Déjate llevar—susurró Finn en su oído.

Rae intentó no paralizarse, apoyando su mejilla contra el hombro de Finn y cerrando los ojos a medida que se envolvía de esa situación y esa canción. Estrechó a Finn con más fuerza, ansiosa de llevarlo junto a ella a la felicidad que experimentaba en su exterior para entonces. Era un éxtasis que la hacía sentir viva de una forma deliciosamente reconfortante.

Pareció automático, mantenerlo junto a ella sin ganas de soltarlo. Le gustaba que el vacío entre sus brazos fuera rellenado por Finn, la hacía sentir completa, _normal_.

Su corazón entró en un estado de paz inalterable, pendiente de la melodía que los embargaba e indiferente de las personas que pasaban junto a ellos.

Comenzaron a soltar sus brazos lentamente, mientras la canción aún sonaba. Rae abrió los ojos cuando Finn se apartó de ella, apenas echándose unos centímetros hacia atrás, observándola con una suave sonrisa curvando sus labios.

Rae no pudo evitar devolver esa sonrisa, aún invadida por la calma que había experimentado.

— ¿Lo ves? No era difícil—afirmó, tomando entre sus dedos una copia de _Louder Than Bombs _para ir a consultar su precio con uno de los vendedores.

Rae lo miró, tomando una determinación espontánea dentro de la lista imaginaria de su cabeza.

A partir de ahí, le daría muchos más abrazos a Finn.


End file.
